


牡丹莲 | AMAZING GRACE

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, 牡丹莲 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: A MIRACLE
Relationships: China & Macau (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	牡丹莲 | AMAZING GRACE

**Author's Note:**

> 昨天给朋友的生贺 原梗也来自她

这场大雨还没有要停的迹象。

王濠镜立在门旁听室外的雨声，急促且猛烈。空间稍显空旷，无人打扰，只听得这场雨处处回响，凶狠砸下来，一次次加深王濠镜对前一个雨夜的记忆。

树林枝桠四散，跋涉的苦累，无人相助的焦急。

清亮的嗓音在这时恰好出现，拨开王濠镜烦忧的思绪：“来吃晚饭吧？”

王濠镜回过头，着黑袍的神父提了盏小灯摆在桌上，食物气味淡淡的，但也足够抚慰旅人难以得到休整的精神。

“连日大雨，这还有些面包和鸡蛋，将就吃些吧。”结束了餐前祷告，王耀把吃食先推到王濠镜眼前，听着对方还有些拘谨的道谢，只是温和地笑笑。

雷声由远及近，王耀听了一阵，多少有些担心：“还是决定了明天就走吗？”再多借宿歇息两天，也并非太为难的事，何况这些天的天气总是快速翻脸，还是谨慎些更好。

王濠镜轻声应下，给出的答案仍旧未变。清瘦的青年垂目，安静咀嚼着，一时间，教堂里又恢复了浓稠的寂静，只有瓢泼大雨依然吵闹。

高瘦青年是在两天前的夜晚敲开的教堂的门。正是夜半时分，浑身湿透的王濠镜护着少得可怜的行李，衬衫和裤腿上沾上了泥点，急促喘着气，没想到真会有人应门，看见王耀出现在面前时眼睛明显一亮。

“神父、请问——”

善良的神父从不吝于施以援手。

王耀给他拿来干净衣袍，又熬了热粥，领着他去往空房间，在第二日才斟酌着开口问对方来处。

能让人落得如此窘境的事，左右都是些家道没落里欺软怕硬的利益纠葛；躲得过追赶、躲不过蛮横大雨，王濠镜在最尴尬境地没有唉声叹气，却在王耀提及行李时，幽幽叹了气。有些小的箱子，好不容易才抢救回的曲谱，还有琴盒——王濠镜喝着水没再说话，王耀便也不再问。

直到用了晚餐的现在，青年的视线又落在收拾好的行李上。

“你很在意它。”

“是。”

短暂消停了片刻的雨水再次倾倒，王濠镜在雨声里站起来，目光停留了一阵，最后转回去看着教堂管风琴，语气里很有些感伤：“那把小提琴是我母亲的遗物，我险些护不住它。我也不知道母亲还愿不愿意让我继续用了。”

她不会怪你的。神父轻轻地说。

王濠镜侧过头深深看了王耀一眼，半晌过后终于开口，谢谢。

王耀依旧神情温和又悲悯，见他仍站在管风琴前出神，便适时转移话头，像前一晚一样，向对方给出应允：“请吧。”

还没有人在这里弹奏过管风琴，他对着当时紧张又跃跃欲试的青年微笑道。

于是前夜响起的悠扬琴声绵延流转到此刻，即便作伴的雷雨声一再击打，游子的神思还是沉沉地浸入琴键里不受侵扰，旋律久久未停；直到回过神来、王濠镜望向一直在旁边安静聆听的神父，俊秀面容上的笑意永远柔和，在一瞬间竟觉得不似凡人。

要启程的这个早上有着出人意料的晴朗天气。

王耀说要送送他，站着耐心地看王濠镜清点视若珍宝的行囊，又拿好王耀一定要他收下的干粮，一再地道谢。

彩色玻璃窗映着阳光，投下的光影落在王耀脸庞，衬得严谨着装的神父不太真实，却并非不可靠近，仍在为短暂借住的旅人做最后的祷告。

“会好起来的。”将他送至门口，阳光刺眼，王耀迎着光，揉揉王濠镜的头发，强调似的：“会好起来的。”

“去吧孩子，你该启程了。”他说。

王濠镜向他道别，往王耀向他指的集市方向走去。

到了集市再回头，来时路已掩在云雾里，只有身后照来的阳光。

FIN.

一次萍水相逢的神迹。

01/08/20


End file.
